


Secret Santa

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accountant Castiel, Alpha Dean, Christmas, Cook Dean, Fluffy Smutt, Multi, Ugly Sweaters, alpha/beta/omega, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: With no luck in love and his brother’s constant meddling, Castiel isn't looking forward to what Gabriel has planned for him. However, someone puts a wrench in the trickster's plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Beta freeagentgirl!  
> Thank you Mari for the banner!

Castiel growled as he looked at the invitation laying absently on his desk. Every year it was the same. The offices of Novak LLC would hold their annual Christmas party and every year he showed up alone. Every year he felt like the butt of a dozen jokes from irritating co-workers. He could hear their whispers, see them looking over at him thinking they were being discreet.

He sighed as he sat down on his office chair, pinching the bridge of his nose while he held his glasses in his free hand. He could feel the tension headache coming on. Castiel was the youngest of the four Novak siblings, the only Omega. His older brother Gabriel and their cousin Balthazar whom also worked at the company, picked on the single thirty year old Omega themselves and, well, everyone else thought it was fine to join in, especially when there wouldn’t be any ramifications. Most were just hushed whispers, at the most they would switch the salt with sugar during his lunch.

Gabriel, however was the one that seemed to make it his personal mission in life to humiliate Castiel at any chance. He knew his older Alpha brother loved him, but the teasing continued into his adulthood and it just seemed to be renewed with gusto, when their parents insisted Castiel work at the family business. They refused to let Castiel follow his dream of being a pediatric nurse, even though he had completed all of his schooling required. On the day he graduated, his parents told him they wouldn’t _respect_ him and disown him if he didn’t do as they wished.

So, with his dreams crushed, Castiel had been stuck under his older brother’s Gabriel and Michael’s thumb for the last four years. He was miserable. What also did not help was that the Omega was unlucky in love. He even felt jinxed at times, until he realized Gabriel tended to intimidate any potential mate that came sniffing around. No one was good enough for Castiel, according to Gabriel, but apparently he was good enough to humiliate and tease endlessly.

Now, another year, another Christmas alone. If he even tried to get out of going to the damn party, his parents would go on and on about how disrespectful it was of him. He’d never hear the end of it.

“Hey Cassie!”

The Omega’s headache suddenly grew stronger as his temples practically cringed at the cheerful voice. Gabriel waltzed into his cubicle sized office and sat on the end of his desk, shoving some of his neatly piled paperwork over.

“Hello Gabriel” The Omega sighed.

“So! The company Christmas party is coming up. Maybe this year you can actually show up with a date, huh?” Gabriel teased, a huge grin already across his face.

Castiel said nothing as he started to reorganize the piles Gabriel had disturbed.

The older Novak snorted and was about to say something when Balthazar stepped into the office. “Cassie! I have a sure way for you to find a date!” The English Beta announced happily as he leaned on the other side of Castiel’s chair.

Castiel didn’t need to even look up. He knew both his brother and Balthazar were giving each other knowing grins since their latest plan in embarrassing him was about to be announced.

“Joy” Castiel grumbled. He knew there was no point in fighting or arguing, they always won, no matter what he did or said. He just wanted to get whatever this prank was over and done with.

“Look at this! There’s a local Cyber Bar that hosts a Secret Santa dating event every year. You go in and sign up and see what happens!” Balthazar announced, putting the brightly colored event flyer in front of Castiel on his desk.

The overly decorated advertised event made his eyes hurt. The colors were too bright and splashed across the flyer in an unnervingly energetic fashion that made Castiel want to shudder. He could already imagine the type of Alphas that would frequent the place. An alcoholic bunch that lived in their mama’s basement playing video games 24/7 and never saw the light of day.

“Oh that’s a great idea! We’ll even take you ourselves” Gabriel piped up, grabbing the flyer from Castiel’s hands and read over the announcement. “It’s tomorrow night. We’ll pick you up at seven sharp. Make sure to dress sexy!” Gabriel confirmed before jumping off his desk and throwing the flyer at his younger brother. He left giggling, with Balthazar at his heels.

Castiel sighed and placed his forehead on his desk while he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Half of him wanted to cry while the other half wanted to scream in frustration. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone?

In middle school it was sticking ‘kick me’ notes to the back of his sweater vests. When he presented as an Omega at fourteen, Gabriel and Balthazar would post pictures of Alpha knots all over his bedroom and his locker at school. They had even recorded him through the door of his bedroom while he had gone through his first heat, only to then give him the tape during Christmas, in front of their whole family, calling it ‘memories’. He couldn’t remember how many times Gabriel had burst into his bathroom while he showered to take embarrassing pictures of him. Door locked or not, his brother always managed to get in somehow.

High school had not fared much better. When Castiel had experienced his very first kiss, it had been caught on camera and then posted all over school with the Alpha’s face conveniently cut out. He had also found out the Alpha that had kissed him, had done so on a dare, from Balthazar. Castiel had been humiliated and had even cried, that his first kiss had meant nothing and again, had just been the punchline to their cruel jokes. Most of the Alphas in school had steered clear of him because no one wanted to be on Gabriel or Balthazar’s bad side.

It wasn’t until Castiel had gone to college that he had been able to get away from his brother and cousin’s constant meddling. As soon as he had graduated at 18, the following Autumn he was starting college. For those wonderful six years, the Omega had been free. Even during the holidays, with the excuses of finals and homework, he had been able to skip going home. Gabriel and Balthazar had not been about to get on a plane just to annoy him. He had been free to attempt to date, not that he had been very popular nor had much time in the first place. However, he had dated two Alphas for a number of months at different times in college. Sadly, neither had worked out, but what they did have was just between him and them, without Gabriel and Balthazar’s meddling.

He should have known however, that his dream of having his own life and being a nurse had been just that, a dream. His parents had demanded he come home once he had graduated. Only his aunt Rowena had attended. Out of his whole family, she had been the only supportive one, while his own parents told him _“Bravo, you got to play the independent Omega long enough. Time to come home and be a good Omega. Cater to your family’s needs. Or else”._ The ‘or else’ had been a warning that he would be disowned and an unmated Omega without a pack was high risk for being preyed upon by unseemly Alphas. At least that's what had been drilled into his brain since he was five years old. Of course, the fear of the implied possibilities had scared him enough to be obedient and come home. Plus the fact that his mother had reminded him that they had been the ones to sustain him financially while he did his studies just added to the guilt trip.

“Castiel?” A shy voice broke through his sad thoughts.

The Omega lifted his head from his desk with the event’s flyer stuck to his forehead and looked towards the Omega standing in his door way. Castiel sighed as he removed the paper from his face.

“Yes, Alfie?” He mumbled grimly as the shy Omega took another step into his office. Castiel was shy himself, never really sure if anyone would be out to ‘get him’ somehow, but Alfie was a whole different kind of shy. He was timid and looked at everyone with huge blue eyes as if whomever was speaking hung the moon. He tended to keep to himself and only really spoke to Castiel.

“I um, I couldn’t help but hear about the Cyber Bar’s Secret Santa date. I think you should do it” The little Omega said, giving Castiel a bright smile.

Castiel’s brows rose. “You do?” This wasn’t something he had expected to hear from Alfie. Maybe Gabriel and Balthazar had put him up to it.

Alfie nodded. “Yes, my friend went last year, he met a great Alpha. They are getting married in a few weeks actually.”

“Oh?” Well that sounded… nice. Of course he would love to find some handsome Alpha to sweep him off his feet with the promise of his own nest and pups, yet he couldn’t get the sight and knowledge of Gabriel meddling at every turn out of his head. His brother had sworn up and down that he was just trying to protect him, that no one was good enough for his little brother, yet he gave Castiel no chance at all to even keep an Alpha in his life beyond a dinner date. He would always do something to make the Alpha suddenly uninterested in Castiel, which would leave the Omega thinking it was his own fault somehow, that he was just that undesirable. “Sure, well, I don’t think I have much of a choice in going”

“I hope you find someone” Alfie added before he turned on his heels and left Castiel looking at his disappearing form.

  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel looked at himself in his full length mirror. He wore his favorite argyle cardigan sweater vest that had navy blue, sky blue and heather grey colors with white lines. He had a white long sleeve button up shirt underneath and had gone with his matching navy tie which had small white polka dots decorating it. He put on navy slacks with his nicest and warmest shoes and was ready. He fixed his glasses as he tried for the hundredth time to fix his hair. It just wouldn’t cooperate and he refused to put a mountain of product in his hair.

He stood for a moment, looking at himself. He wasn’t an ugly Omega, he knew that, and yet he had such a difficult time finding an Alpha that would be attracted to him and he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. He hoped that maybe tonight would be different. Castiel knew that Gabriel and Balthazar most likely had something planned for him at the Cyber Bar. It would be a bit dense of him not to anticipate it, actually, yet, he still held out hope. Even after being alone for so long and being used as his family member’s constant punching bag for their pranks and jokes, he hopped that maybe, _just maybe_ , he would eventually find an Alpha that would want him… an Alpha that would love him, protect him and one that would want to mate.

Castiel found himself fidgeting with the hem of his sweater as his hopeful thoughts of his wishful dreams that ran through his mind. A nest, with pups and warm strong arms to hold him. Maybe even an Alpha that would let him pursue his career as a nurse. He knew Gabriel would tease him mercilessly if he knew that Castiel wished for a pack and nest of his own.

The honk of his brother’s car horn, blaring outside of his house, snapped him out of his thoughts. It was already snowing outside as Castiel pulled out his warmer winter trench coat. It was coal black and reached mid-thigh. He grabbed his cherry red and juniper green knitted hat, his favorite holiday hat which had a pompom on it and slipped it on his head as he tried to cover the tips of his ears. He tended to get sick easily.

The horn sounded again as Castiel rushed to exit and lock his home. He looked over at Gabriel’s Amethyst metallic colored Porsche Panamera Turbo S Executive with Balthazar sitting in the front passenger seat. The Omega sighed, tested his front door’s handle one last time to make sure it was locked and headed towards the car as a light snow started to fall.

**###**

The Cyber Bar was called ‘The Guild’. It was a very lively place and there seemed to be quite a few people there to sign up for the Secret Santa dinner it had advertised. Castiel tried his best to hide his smirk. He had been to this very place countless times before. They served the best peppermint hot chocolate with these little marshmallows, dashed with green and red star sprinkles. He felt a bit sheepish when he realized he hadn’t put two and two together with the flyer and it naming this establishment and linking it to this place. However, it brought him a bit of comfort that he at least knew his surroundings, he just didn’t want Gabriel and Balthazar to know. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, but he could just hear their massive amount of teasing about him going into a Cyber Bar.

“Here we are. Look Cassie, it says ‘Reserved for Secret Santa participants only’ for the evening. I suppose we will have to wait for you” Balthazar sighed as he slipped on his leather gloves once they were out of the car.

The three of them stood on the sidewalk by the entrance.

“No way, I’m hungry too. I’m not gonna wait out here for him to strike out. We will go to dinner and Cassie can just call us when he’s ready to go” Gabriel clarified as he wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel, who in turn rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine. We will stay here until we see you sign in, however. I want to make sure you are participating” Balthazar mused, looking from Gabriel to Castiel.

The dark haired Omega rolled his eyes as he started toward the entrance of the bar. There were quite a few Omegas in line and there was a closed off section to where the Alphas were being ushered so the two genders couldn’t see each other. Castiel had also spotted a few Betas going for both lines. The whole place was richly decorated with Christmas decorations and the tables were placed for an intimate setting.

The festive looking surroundings made the shy Omega feel warm and hopeful.

When he finally reached the sign in table, there was a bubbly red head he had seen a few times going over the rules.

“Alright! Omegas sign in. First names only! Then pick a halo, reindeer antlers or elf ears. I will then give you a small Christmas tree of a certain color which you will place on your table and wait for your Secret Santa Alpha to join you for dinner!” The hostess explained with a bright excited smile.

Castiel couldn’t help his smile at her enthusiastic energy, it was easy to get caught up in it. He picked up the elf ears that held on by a thin black band and decided wear it under his hat. The knitted red and green pompom hat was festive and he suddenly felt bold, why not. As he fixed the band underneath and adjusted his hat, the fire engine red head smiled and nodded to him her approval before handing him a wine red colored Christmas tree that was about five inches tall.

“Now, just set that on your table and your Alpha will be right over” The hostess whose name tag read ‘Charlie’ instructed him with a reassuring wink.

Castiel took the tree tentatively and followed the waiter that motioned for him to follow. The waiter took him towards the corner by the window. It was intimate and out of the way.

The Omega thanked the waiter and asked for a glass of water with lime, he didn’t trust his stomach for anything stronger. It was already in knots of nervousness and he felt a bit scared even. He made himself take a deep breath as he took off his coat and draped it over the back of his chair and placed the little Christmas tree on the edge as instructed and sat down.

It was only the beat of a second before the waiter returned with his glass of water and Castiel practically downed all of it in one go. His throat was dry and he felt his palms were slightly sweaty as he rubbed his thighs slowly and tried to calm down.

Maybe no one would get the wine red tree?

The sound of a car door slamming outside his window made him jump as he turned to look outside the snow dusted window. People were all around, some laughing and standing around, some rushing to get to where they were going to get warm from the snow. A young teenage couple kissed by a mistletoe display by the parking lot that was also decorated with holiday joy.

The couple looked so in love, completely lost in each other. Castiel couldn’t help but wonder what that would be like.

“Hi”

A deep southern drawl sounded to the side of him, ever so close and Castiel’s head spun around, sky blue eyes wide and surprised. The Omega’s voice left him and his throat was much to dry and he grabbed his half empty glass and downed it while the owner of the voice watched him.

“H-hi” Castiel finally managed, embarrassed with himself as the handsome man that now took off his brick red leather jacket and a red and green plaid scarf, sat down.  
  
Castiel could have sworn his glasses were fogging up, because the Alpha sitting across from him, giving him this bright white smile with sharp canines, intense moss green eyes and sporting a Santa hat, was much too good looking to be anything but a movie star. Or maybe a model, Castiel wasn’t sure, but the Alpha was so ridiculously good looking. Chiseled jaw with a light scruff, short light brown spiky hair and the man had freckles.

“I’m Dean” The Alpha introduced himself as his emerald eyes roamed over Castiel, making the Omega shiver at the heat of the gaze.

“C-Castiel” He replied as he tried not to sound like a complete idiot and chastised himself. His Secret Santa was the sexiest Alpha he had ever seen. Dressed casually in black jeans and a dark forest green Henley with his sleeve pulled up to his elbows.

They sat quietly for a few moments, shy smiles and Castiel felt himself blush, he couldn’t help it with the way the Alpha was looking at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable” Dean started only to be interrupted by the waiter coming to let them know of their choices for dinner.

Turkey leg with stuffing and ranch mashed potatoes or Turkey white meat with gravy, and casserole greens.

Dean ordered the latter while Castiel opted for the first choice.

Dean couldn’t stop looking at the Omega in front of him. He was gorgeous and awkward which just seemed to make the Alpha feel even more attracted to him. The Omega, Castiel, was dressed sharply in a sweater vest and tie, looking completely adorable with his elf ears and the knitted pompom hat. Frameless glasses sat on his straight nose that wrinkled when he gave Dean a shy smile and he had the most mesmerizing sky blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

“This is going to sound cliché, but,” Dean voiced as Castiel took a sip of his refreshed water with lime. Those impossibly cerulean blue eyes, crowned in black lashes were on him and Dean smiled wolfishly. Enjoying the blush that crept up the Omega’s neck and cheeks. “You’re very pretty”

Castiel choked on his sip of water. The Alpha was out of his seat and crouched in front of him in seconds, trying to make sure he was alright as the water went down the wrong pipe. “Hey, you ok? I’m sorry” Moss green eyes filled with concern were watching him closely and damnit, Castiel hated himself. He was ruining this date and he hadn’t even said a word beyond his name.

“I’m ok, I’m sorry” The Omega apologized, completely embarrassed. He looked up at the emerald eyes and all he saw was genuine concern and warmth. Dean smiled at him gently, and Castiel suddenly found himself inhaling the most comforting scent his nose had ever been teased with. Firewood and whiskey caressed his senses and the Omega found himself letting out a happy sigh.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, you smell really good to me, too” He admitted as he shamelessly tilted his head slightly to scent the Omega’s neck. The scent of cashmere and nutmeg embedded itself in the Alpha’s nose.

Castiel watched him with wide eyes as Dean rose and moved back into his seat. “So, I guess we could start with the basic questions?”

The Omega nodded. “Alright, I’m sorry I’m not very good at this-” Castiel tried to emphasize his meaning by looking around the room at the filled coupled tables.  
  
Dean smirked at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, me neither. Never sure what to say”

Castiel smiled gratefully. At least he wasn’t the only one a bit nervous. “Well, I guess we start with the basics? How old are you? What do you do?” The Omega asked, hands fidgeting with the hem of his sweater just out of the Alpha’s sight.

“Alright, simple enough. I’m thirty five and I’m a cook” Just as Dean finished his reply, their delicious dinners arrived.

“I am thirty years old and I am an accountant” Castiel couldn’t help the slight bitterness that unintentionally slipped into his reply.

Dean’s eyebrows rose in mid bite. “Ohhh, there’s a story there. Not happy with your job?”

“Oh um, no, it's just…” Did he really want to start his date by complaining about his job which would lead to complaining about his family?

The Alpha watched the Omega bite his lower lip, lost in thoughts which were obviously troubling him. “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. How about you tell me your dream job instead?”  
  
Those big baby blues looked at the Alpha gratefully followed by a sweet and adorable smile that made Dean beam. He obviously said the right thing and couldn’t help but feel proud and puffed out his chest a bit.

Castiel giggled at the Alpha being so cute and goofy. The handsome man was making him laugh as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Come on, Cas. Tell me your dream job”

Cas. The Omega couldn't stop smiling, no one had ever called him that before. “I, um, I’ve always wanted to be a nurse. A pediatric nurse actually, I even went to college for it-” He abruptly stopped. He was getting giddy just thinking about being a nurse but reality was still there.

“Oh hot nurse” The Alpha teased. Castiel blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose. He wasn’t used to being complimented so much. “I can see it. I bet pups love you” Dean added, moss green eyes watching him intently, they were practically shining in the low lighting. “So, you are a college Omega. I gotta say, that really adds to the appeal” Castiel smiled at him.

Dean was in trouble. Between the ridiculously alluring scent and how gorgeous if not downright _beautiful_ the Omega sitting across from him was, giving him an adorable cheeky smile, the fact that the Omega was independent and obviously extremely smart to be a college Omega, well damn, Dean felt like he hit the jackpot. Not to mention the Omega wanted to be a _nurse_ and liked pups. Yeah, Dean’s wolf was whiny because in a span of five minutes, he wanted to pounce.

“So, you have any pups?” The Alpha had to ask and did so gently.

Castiel looked away for a moment. Dean wasn’t sure if it was sadness or disappointment that reflected over the Omega’s pretty features.

“No, I-I’ve never been mated” Castiel admitted quietly, watching the Alpha’s reaction carefully. He blamed his age. He was getting a bit old and when the Alpha had asked about pups, well, he _wanted_ pups. Very much so, in fact, but he worried about voicing that need. He didn’t want to come off as a typically knot needy breeding machine.

Dean was pleasantly surprised. Never mated? A gorgeous Omega like him? Maybe Dean really did hit the jackpot. “Lucky me, then” His reply seemed to catch Castiel off guard as his sky blue eyes went wide and then he blushed furiously.

The Alpha bit his bottom lip as he watched the beautiful creature blushing and fidgeting before him. If Castiel had never been mated then that meant he was living at home still. Respectable packs would never let an Omega live on their own. Omegas were considered guarded treasures. They were the life givers of packs to further the name line of the packs. Unmated Omegas stayed with family until mated, no matter the age.

“What about you? What’s your dream job?” Castiel inquired as he took a bite of his dinner. It was delicious and he hummed as he enjoyed the dish.

Dean smirked, watching the Omega enjoy his food immensely. “Well, I have it. I’m a cook, own my own restaurants”

“Oh? So you’re a chef with his own chain?” Castiel asked, completely curious. Damn those sky blue eyes. Even muted behind the glasses they made Dean feel like a god having them directed at him which such… awe?

“Um, just two restaurants, nothing huge, but it's my menu and my partner’s the marketing genius. I’m the silent partner I guess” The Alpha told him, enjoying his own dinner.

Castiel nodded. This Alpha was successful and seemed sweet, charming and damn if Castiel’s wolf wasn’t keening for a touch.

The conversation turned to a silent communication after that, both savoring their dinners while they shared curious and flirtatious glances at each other.

“I don’t know why you’re an accountant instead of a nurse, but I’d like to see you have your dream. I think you’d be amazing at it” Dean finally said after he finished his plate. He was feeling a bit sheepish himself, his ears tinted red and he hoped his Santa hat hid them well enough as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Castiel smiled and glanced outside a moment, which made his mood turn. Gabriel and Balthazar were outside in the car, looking at the building. He hoped they hadn’t seen him with his… The Omega looked over at the Alpha who watched him with worried eyes.

Dean panicked at the sad look that came over Castiel’s features. “Did I say something wrong?”

The Omega wondered just then about his date. Gabriel and Balthazar _had_ insisted he come here, insisted on driving him and they were parked outside like they were on some stakeout. He looked up at Dean, ever so handsome and being sweet with him… what if they had hired him? He wouldn’t put it past them and he really wouldn’t be surprised… sadly.

“Um, no. You didn’t, I just think I should go” Castiel voiced. He felt stupid for hoping. There was no way someone like Dean would be interested in him. He wanted to just leave and save himself another heart break while Gabriel and Balthazar took pleasure in his misery.

As the Omega stood to leave, the Alpha stood up quickly to stop him. “Hey, please, if I said something wrong, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave”

Castiel looked up at the Alpha. Standing just a foot from him, Dean was tall with broad shoulders and devilishly handsome. He was interesting and had his own business as a chef and restaurant owner, which Castiel really liked. The Alpha was like a walking wet dream of his and it was to obvious that his brother and cousin had to have something to do with this. Hire a good looking Alpha and give him a background Castiel would like would be a simple enough task, and yet, as he looked up at the moss green eyes, they were filled with panic and sadness. The Alpha’s scent hit him then and he could smell the sour scent of rejection which surprised him.

“I just… I don’t see why you would want to continue this date with me” Castiel voice tentatively as he looked away. He felt stupid just standing there, right hand on his coat, ready to bolt.

The Alpha rubbed the back of his neck again, looking completely adorable and shy suddenly. Gawds, Castiel couldn’t stand how attractive the man was, it was torturous.

“Ok, I um, I have a small confession to make” Dean admitted, watching the Omega arch a brow at him. Damnit, he was beautiful. Dean licked his lips. “Will you at least hear me out and then, if you still want to leave, I won’t stop you”

The hopeful and pleading look the Alpha was giving him was a bit hard to resist. Dean wanted to tell him something and if he still wanted to leave after, he could. So, what was the harm in hearing him admit Gabriel and Balthazar put him up to it? He probably wouldn’t get paid unless he had Castiel with him for the full duration of the Secret Santa Dinner deal.

“Ok” The Omega agreed and sat down. He wondered if Gabriel was recording this somehow, again, which is not something he would be surprised by.

Dean smiled at him and dammit, it made the butterflies in his stomach flip flop anew. “Ok, well, um. I’m not sure what I did to upset you, but I’d like to tell you something a bit, embarrassing and just hope you won’t hold it against me”

Castiel nodded, waiting to hear what he was sure would be an admission of working this ‘prank’ with Gabriel and Balth.

Dean took a deep breath. He never just outright admitted his feelings to people. He was a bit unsure of himself with this particular situation, however. How did you tell someone you are on a date with you’ve had a crush on them for weeks now?

“The first time I saw you was about two months ago. You just wandered in here, looking lost, it was really cute. You ordered the peppermint hot chocolate and your eyes got really big and happy when you saw the little marshmallows and sprinkles” Dean started as he bit his lip remembering that moment.

Castiel froze, eyes wide, staring at the Alpha sitting across from him. How could he possibly know that?

“After that you came in once a week and sat at the booth in the back, sipping on that same drink every time. And every time you came in, I was too chicken to come talk to you. So, when Charlie and I started to put the Secret Santa Dinner together again this year, I kinda hoped you would attend it. When you did, well, Charlie called me and told me you had signed up. She made sure to keep the red tree for me so I could finally meet you”

And there it was, Dean had put himself out there. He never did that. It was always easier to just flirt, get the Omega into bed and leave after a good time. Since he first saw Castiel, however, there was just something about this particular Omega that made Dean’s wolf yearn for him and Dean wasn’t one to deny his wolf. If there was even a small chance of being the one to be his mate, well, he would suffer the embarrassment of talking about his damn feelings. He felt this pull towards the Omega, his scent was maddening and damn if he wasn’t the prettiest thing Dean had ever seen. So he sat there, and waited. Waited to see if Castiel would find him creepy or pathetic even…. But he didn’t want the Omega to leave without knowing. It felt too important.

“You..I…” Castiel looked outside. His brother and Balthazar looked bored out of their minds waiting on him. He looked back over at Dean, who looked like a puppy waiting to get kicked. “So, you own this place? You’re really a chef?”

Dean simply nodded, unsure if he wanted to chance opening his mouth. Castiel fidgeted in his seat again.

The Alpha had had a crush on him from a distance…Castiel suddenly felt a bit giddy and could feel his cheeks heat at the meaning of it all. “How did you get here so fast?”

“I live upstairs, nothing fancy” The Alpha admitted.

“So… you don’t know anyone name Gabriel or Balthazar?” The Omega asked carefully, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Should I? Who the hell has a name like Balthazar?” Castiel laughed at the Alpha’s completely confused look.

The date went much smoother after that. Castiel couldn’t help but feel giddy and let his butterflies dance in his stomach as Dean started to tell him about himself. His last name was Winchester, had a younger Beta brother that was a history teacher at the local high school. He told Castiel about going into business with his best friend Charlie, who was like his sister since middle school. Dean had gone to culinary school, calling it a cruise by because of his natural ability and then reminded the Omega, that he had just eaten one of his dishes.

Castiel in turn was much more open then. He told Dean about his obligations to his family and having to give up his dream of being a nurse. Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood, and said he could always be his nurse, which had made Castiel blush furiously. The Alpha had then told him his actual thoughts on the matter, however. He understood family obligation, but it wasn’t right that they had pulled the rug from underneath him after ‘letting’ him go to school in pursuit of it. Castiel had agreed and countered with “Maybe one day I’ll be mated to an Alpha that would let me follow it through” laced with so many undertones as he looked at Dean beneath his lashes, the Alpha had given him a completely goofy happy grin followed by a wink in return.

“I don’t think an Alpha should ever keep their Omegas from their own dreams” Dean had voiced then and Castiel smiled.

The evening was wearing down and many of the patrons had left already. It was nearing ten o’clock.

They both stood and slipped their jacket and coat on. Damn the Omega was too cute with his pompom knitted hat. “Do you plan to keep the elf ears?” He added quickly as he carefully took off his Santa hat, making sure it didn’t mess up his spiked hair too much.

“Oh! I had completely forgotten!” Castiel took off his hat to remove the band that held the elf ears while Dean watched him with a wide grin. He knew his hair was all over the place. It would never cooperate. He pulled his hat back over his head after leaving the elf ears on the table. “There, better”

“I don’t know, you looked cute with them on” Dean teased as Castiel stuck out his tongue at him as they started for the door. Dean full heartedly laughed at the Omega being adorable, not having expected the childish gesture.

Castiel laughed in return, Dean’s laugh was addicting.

Someone nearby cleared their throat, making both the Alpha and Omega look over to see Charlie watching them expectantly. “I’m happy to see the date went well, so let's not break tradition, hmm?” The bubbly Beta said, sporting a smile as she pointed at something above the couple.

Dean and Castiel glanced up. A mistletoe hung right above their heads.

“Oh…” Castiel looked at Dean’s emerald eyes that clearly showed hunger and then licked his lips as his cobalt blue eyes lowered to look at the Alpha’s lips.

“Would it be ok?” Dean asked softly, voice taking on a more husky tone which sent a shiver throughout Castiel’s body.

The Omega could only nod in anticipation at the thought of Dean kissing him. Charlie made a gleeful noise as she turned on her heels to give them privacy.

Dean’s right hand came up to cares Castiel’s cheek as he stepped closer and the Omega placed his hands against the Alpha’s strong chest. Dean’s hand slid into his dark hair to cradle the Omega’s head as Dean lowered his lips gently and kissed Castiel.

It was a soft press of their lips, yet it ignited a desire in them both. As Dean kissed him again, feeling the same strong pull, Castiel opened his mouth letting the Alpha deepen the kiss, which made both of them sigh into it as it grew with passion. Castiel’s hands found themselves around the Alpha’s neck while Dean had a hand in his hair and the other wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him firmly against him.

Slowly they pulled away, eyes only on each other as they remembered how to breathe.

“Can I see you again?” Dean whispered against the Omega’s kiss bruised lips, nose close enough to nuzzle and wanting to.

“Yes” Castiel murmured in return, watching as the Alpha smiled wolfishly before kissing him once more.

**###**

Castiel couldn’t stop smiling as he made his way back to his brother’s car, which stood out like a sore thumb.

Gabriel and Balthazar shared a knowing look. “So? How did the date go? Did you have a good looking Secret Santa?” The older Novak asked, voice filled with teasing humor as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

“Yes, my Secret Santa was very handsome and sweet…” Castiel was looking at his cell phone, at Dean’s number, beaming in the backseat.

Gabriel smirked as Balthazar tried not to laugh. “That’s good Cassie. Good for you”

  
  
  


**#####**

 

Gabriel watched Castiel through the glass walls of his office. Across the way, his baby brother had a smile on his face while he spoke on his office phone, as he typed away at his computer. For the last week since taking Castiel to the Cyber Bar’s Secret Santa deal, he had been all smiles and obviously quite taken by the Alpha he had met there. He had even seen the Omega sneaking out of the house during the evening to climb into a classic 1967, sleek and black Chevrolet Impala down the street from the house. No doubt trying to keep Gabriel and Balthazar from meeting his ‘date’.

The Alpha huffed out a laugh, if only his little brother knew. Gabriel walked the length of his office as he sipped on his Amaretto with one ice cube and used his remote to bring up the security cameras on his wall’s flat screen. There were over twenty cameras he could zero in on and as he glanced through them, something caught his eye. A well loved Impala pulled up to the valet and a tall, broad shouldered Alpha in a red brick leather jacket stepped out, carrying what looked like a paper bag.

Gabriel leaned against his desk as he maneuvered the high-tech security system to follow the Alpha, giving Gabriel every angle of the tall handsome man from whatever cameras picked him up. Once in the elevator, he watched the Alpha get on his cell phone. The older Novak arched a brow as he glanced over to his little brother’s office, watching him pick up his cell phone and practically leaped out of his chair.

Guess the Alpha was surprising him with lunch. This guy was good. Gabriel smirked and then couldn’t hold back his laugh as he saw Castiel hang up, and started to straighten out his clothes and glasses.

Minutes later the Alpha showed up at Castiel’s office and Gabriel watched his baby brother beam as the Alpha leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was hungry and a bit too much for the workplace, making Gabriel arch a brow and wonder just how far had the Alpha taken his role.

“Gabe, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you” Balthazar walked into his office followed by a tall Alpha with stone grey eyes.

“Oh? I gotta tell you, Balth, that Alpha you hired for that Secret Santa deal for Castiel is really laying it on thick. How long did you pay him for, anyway?” Gabriel asked, completely ignoring the ‘guest’ as he watched Castiel talking and smiling so hard, Gabe’s own face hurt while the Alpha in the leather jacket nuzzled him.

Balthazar came to stand next to Gabriel to watch the show and sighed. “That is not the Alpha I hired. This-” Balthazar pointed towards the Alpha standing off to the side of them, looking around the office in intrigued awe. “ -is Gadreel Treetop. He is the Alpha I hired to play Cassie’s little Santa date.”

Gabriel spun around to look at this ‘Gadreel Treetop’ standing in his office. The Alpha was tall and handsome, clean shaven and _completely_ Castiel’s type. So what the hell went wrong?

“Then who the fuck is that?” Gabriel growled as he pointed to Castiel, who was sucking face with the lunch delivery Alpha.

Balthazar sighed and looked at the tall Alpha. “Tell him what you told me”

“When I went in and signed up, after seeing Omega Novak get the red tree, I went for my own red tree but the redheaded Beta that was over seeing everything took it first and put it aside where I couldn’t get access to it. When I tried asking her for it, she told me it was reserved for someone and that the whole point of the Secret Santa dinner was that you couldn’t pick who you got.” Gadreel explained.

Gabriel nodded, irritated and then glared back up at the Alpha. “And you’ve waited all this time to tell us?”

“Actually no. I’ve called Balthazar on multiple occasions and he didn’t answer until I showed up today” Gadreel growled.

Gabriel looked over at Balthazar, arching a brow. His cousin was watching Castiel kissing his visitor goodbye. The short Alpha waited for an explanation. Balthazar sighed as the tall Alpha left Castiel’s office and disappeared down the hall. “I was busy with that cute blonde Omega in the Marketing department”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Balthazar was worse than he was when it came to chasing tail and that was hard to compete with.

“Fine, get out” Gabriel barked at the tall Alpha who merely shrugged and left quickly as Gabriel turned back to Balthazar. “Alright, so, Cassie has an actual beau in his grossly happy sights. He’s been sneaking out of the house at night to meet up with him. Cassie obviously doesn’t want us to meet him”

“What about the Christmas party? It's a week away, you think he will bring him then?” Balthazar asked as he watched Castiel take a bite out of a delicious looking burger.

Gabriel suddenly smirked and giggled. Balthazar knew what that meant. The short Alpha had an idea in play.

  
  
  


**#####**

 

“Oh! Oohhh , D-Dean, mhmm” Castiel moaned as he threw his head back against the car’s door. They were in the backseat of Dean’s Impala, parked at a make out point. It was below freezing outside with a light snow covering the car. Dean was between his jelly like legs, driving him wild as he went back and forth between sucking the Omega’s small cock and licking his slick wet hole.

They hadn’t gone beyond oral pleasure yet but Dean was very much on board for more if the pretty panting Omega was up for it. Castiel was shy and so damn adorably sexy. Dean was completely taken with him, the scent of him, the feel of the Omega, his voice, his thoughts. He was soft spoken and incredibly smart, yet barely got any of Dean’s pop culture references which just made him even more endearing to the Alpha. Dean felt fiercely protective and possessive of him already. This wasn't just some piece of ass to him, not like the others. Everything about Cas made him want to howl his claim on the Omega.

Castiel pulled and pushed at his short spiky tawny brown hair as the Alpha slipped his tongue inside of his hole. The Omega was making the prettiest little whimpers that made Dean growl against him as he sucked at his rim.

“Like that?” Dean hummed as licked around the pink wet hole.

“Y-yes, yes” Castiel moaned as he yanked at his lover’s hair. Dean went willingly, the Omega was a huge fan of kisses and who was Dean to deny his beautiful Omega? The kiss was filthy, and open mouthed as they swirled their tongues together, before deepening it.

Dean swirled two fingers in his lover’s slick, teasing his hole. “Wanna cum on my fingers?” The Alpha asked, voice low and husky with unmasked want.

Castiel could only nod eagerly as he caressed the Alpha’s face, neck and hair. Grasping and hands massaging Dean everywhere he touched as his left hand traveled into the Alpha’s unbuckled jeans and took out Dean’s aching cock. He started jacking him off, using the Alpha’s precum to slick his hand, making Dean gasp in pleasure.

Dean kissed him again as he eased his two fingers in slowly, swallowing Castiel’s moans. He was so wet and ready as the Alpha twisted his fingers inside of him and started to pump them in and out, making Castiel sing so prettily for him.

The Alpha watched his lover in the throes of pleasure he was giving him. Because of him, Castiel was wrecked beneath him. Fuck, he couldn’t wait till they actually had full on sex to feel all of his beautiful lover. But the Omega wasn't ready and Dean wasn’t about to act like a knot head and scare him off.

“Dean!” Castiel’s eyes flew open, swirling sky blue and Omega gold lust filled as his climax hit him hard as the Alpha now had three fingers deep inside of him, rubbing that special spot, milking his intense orgasm.

The Alpha worked him during his pleasure, kissing and licking at the exquisite exposed neck he wanted to sink his teeth into. He growled against Castiel’s scent gland just under his right ear as he came all over the Omega’s hand that pumped his cock. The ecstasy of his climax made him shiver against the Omega.

Dean looked down into breathtaking cobalt blue eyes, filled with happiness and contentedness. He was the cause of that and he couldn’t help but smile and nuzzle the Omega.

Castiel was so overwhelmingly happy with the Alpha he wanted to howl. His wolf was kneading and yipping. The last two weeks with Dean were surreal. The Alpha was attentive, funny and ridiculously sweet. There was a pull between them that scared and excited Castiel. The way those mesmerizing and intense emerald green eyes looked at him made him feel like he was cherished and wanted. Important, even and he had never been anyone’s priority before. He could feel the Alpha’s possessiveness towards him, yet it wasn’t frightening, instead it made him feel safe.

Dean also respected him. He had told the ruggedly handsome Alpha he wasn’t ready beyond oral and hands, and Dean hadn’t pushed him at all, only said they would go at his pace.

The Alpha was nuzzling him and he closed his eyes, feeling sleepy and sedated, enjoying their mingling scents mixed in with the leather scent of the car. They didn’t need the heater on between their shared body heats.

Castiel’s cell phone sounded, jolting them out of their comfortable states. Castiel carefully fished it from his discarded pants. It was a company email. He groaned as he swiped at his phone to read the mass email.

 

_**//** Hello everyone,_

_Don’t forget to RSVP for this year’s Annual Novak Corp Christmas Soiree this coming Saturday!_  
_Fun small change, we decided to throw in a fun environment this year and instead of the usual black tie affair, attire will be ugly Christmas sweater style! There will even be a contest to win two thousand dollars for the ugliest sweater!_

_See you all there!_

_Gabriel Novak_  
_Head of Divisions_  
_Novak Corporations Nationals. **//**_

 

“Is this the Christmas party you were telling me about?” Dean asked as he pulled his t-shirt back on.

“Yes… you don’t have to attend if you don’t want to” Castiel murmured unsure. The Alpha had already agreed, but the change of attire made him need to reconfirm. He was a bit disappointed, he had really wanted to see Dean in a tuxedo.

The Alpha smirked at him as he tried to put on his messy pants. Dean leaned over and gently tilted Castiel’s face with his right hand to kiss his lover. “And miss seeing you in an ugly sweater? No way”

Castiel smiled into the kiss as Dean proceeded to map out his mouth.

  
  
  


**#####**

 

He wanted to kill them. Castiel felt humiliated as he stood there in the entrance of the ball room, all eyes on him. Dressed in his ugly Christmas sweater while the rest of the entire company were in gowns and black tie tuxedos. He could hear the laughs starting and he closed his eyes to calm himself. Gabriel had tricked him again and he hated him.

“Cassie! Nice sweater baby bro!” Gabriel announced loudly, making sure all gazes were centered on the Omega. The short Alpha made a show to look all around Castiel. “What? No date again? I could have sworn you RSVP'd with a plus one. Shame.”

“He did, actually” Gabriel turned to see the same Alpha that had kissed Castiel in his office over a week ago standing there, in an ugly sweater. “We wanted to match, have our own style” The Alpha told Gabriel as he made his way over to Castiel and kissed the Omega’s cheek, making him blush and smile at him.

Castiel was so grateful that Dean was handling this so well. He smiled even wider when the Alpha winked at him.

“I think we look awesome” Dean whispered against Castiel’s temple as he wrapped his left arm around his shorter lover’s shoulders.

“Gabriel, this is my date, Alpha Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel” Castiel introduced them, while he was plastered against Dean’s side, happy as a bee collecting honey.

He could feel all of his co-workers looking on, surprised, but he couldn’t stop smiling as Dean and Gabriel squared off.

“I think I want champagne” Castiel told Dean, looking up at his lover, head against his broad chest.

“Good idea” Dean agreed as they started towards the drinks, the Alpha stopped just next to Gabriel. “Nice prank, but you should see the look on your face. I think this one goes to Cas”

The small Alpha stood still. He hadn’t expected the Alpha to show up and he was irritated his prank had fallen short.

For the rest of the evening he watched as Castiel and this Dean Winchester were joined at the hip. Dean was trying to show Castiel how to dance, his baby brother had no rhythm, yet he was smiling and laughing as the tall and broad shouldered Alpha proceeded to show him how.

Clearly, this Alpha was serious about Castiel. Gabriel folded his arms over his chest as he watched on. He would have to see just how serious. He wouldn’t let just any Star Wars sweater wearing Alpha date the only Omega in the family without his approval, yet, he couldn’t deny how happy Castiel had been recently. He couldn’t remember ever seeing him that way.

“Well, that didn’t go as we planned” Balthazar murmured as he wandered over to Gabriel, a nameless busty blonde Omega on his arm and a dry martini in his other hand.

Gabriel watched on as Dean spun his little brother around the dance floor, looking completely out of place in their jeans and ugly sweaters among the rest of the top class dressed attendants.

“No, but at least we can see the Alpha Cassie is dating is very much into him.” Gabriel said smiling, as he watched Castiel stumble while giggling and gaining a full-bodied laugh from his date.

“He does seem happy. I looked into him since he appeared at the office. Alpha Dean Winchester, owns two restaurants, ‘The Guild’, which is the Cyber Bar we brought Cassie to and a placed called The Roadhouse, which is a steak and burger joint. No outstanding debts, in fact the two places have been doing very well since they opened five years ago. He’s a culinary chef, which is hard to believe, just looking at him. Thirty five years old, has a younger brother named Sam that is a History teacher at the local high school. Both parents are dead. Never been mated, arrested or in any kind of scandals.” Balthazar recited from memory.

Gabriel smirked. “Well, he may just be the Alpha to let Cassie follow his dream of being a nurse. He doesn’t seem to be the type that believes in the ‘bare foot and at home’ style.”

Balthazar snorted and took a sip of his drink. “Am I to gather you are not going to interfere in this one?”

“I think Cassie’s happiness is very obvious, and from what I’m seeing right now, the Alpha seems just as taken with him. They haven’t stopped eye fucking each other since they got here” The short Alpha enlightened him.

Balthazar nodded. “So you are ok with the baby and only Omega of the family to leave the nest? Start his own pack with Winchester?” The English cousin asked curiously, arching a brow at Gabriel.

“If it's what Castiel wants. The display I’m seeing from Alpha Winchester is what I’ve been waiting to see. Look at him, he’s possessive and protective of Cassie, eyes only on him and Cassie hasn’t stopped smiling all night. My own cheeks hurt watching him beam.” Gabriel replied, smiling at his little brother finally finding someone dedicated to him. “I think they will be fun to prank together. Finally a bit of challenge. I think Winchester will be fun to test, see how far I can push his buttons”

Balthazar smirked as he watched Castiel attempt to dance with his tall Alpha.

  
  
  


**#####**

 

It was Christmas Eve. They were walking hand and hand in the local park. A light snow was falling as dusk settled in around them. The park’s wilderness was covered by a white blanket as their feet crushed old and fresh snow as they went.

Castiel was warmly dressed in his favorite winter coat and knitted hat that had a pompom on it. His gloved hands warm, one was in his coat pocket while the other was laced with his Alpha’s warm hand. It didn’t seem to matter how cold it was outside, Dean was always warm.

Dean was in his heavy brick red leather jacket with his plaid scarf, left hand holding Castiel’s right, while his right was in his jacket’s pocket.

They didn’t need words as they continuously gave each other happy and content glances. Shy and wolfish smiles were being traded equally until Dean pulled them to a stop. The park’s Christmas light decoration illuminated them in soft red and green hues. The Alpha caressed the Omega’s face with his gloveless hand.

“Dean?” Castiel whispered as the Alpha was looking at him intensely, making him shiver, seeing the fierceness in the moss green eyes filled with adoration. It was a powerful feeling.

The Alpha gave him a wolfish smile before pulling him in for a kiss as the snow fell gently around them. Castiel moaned into the kiss. It was deep and dominating and filled with a passion that made him weak in the knees. Only three weeks together but he was crazy about the Alpha. He wanted so much to be Dean’s… to wear his mating bite. Dean was mapping out his mouth, growling into the kiss.

The Alpha nuzzled him and it made him feel emotional. He loved when Dean did that, it made him feel cherished and cared for.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, voice filled with concern as he saw the unshed tears pooling in the Omega’ sky blue eyes.

“Nothing, I just…” Castiel couldn’t find the words. What if Dean rejected him and the idea of mating. Obviously not anytime soon but… but Castiel wanted to be Dean’s. The thought of them making love and the Omega having their pups…(maybe three?) was making him blush furiously at the thought. However, he needed to be sure Dean would want that too, eventually.

The Omega closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he tilted his head and offered the Alpha his neck.

The submissive and blunt offering caused Dean’s eyes to go wide. Cas was letting him know he wanted to mate. The Alpha shivered as his wolf took over. He eagerly licked and open mouthed kissed at the Omega’s exposed neck, sucking a harsh hickey into the flawless soft skin, gaining a gasping pant from Castiel.

Dean was marking him, he was accepting. A trembling shudder took over his body as the Alpha pulled away and suddenly howled loudly. An ear piercing sound, strong and powerful, staking his claim proudly.

Castiel beamed as Dean looked back down at him, smiling wide, glistening sharp canines on display. The Omega jumped on him, knocking the Alpha over. Castiel straddled his over’s thighs and kissed him madly, giggling as he did.

“You wanna mate right here?” Dean teased, grabbing a handful of the Omega’s ass as the freezing snow beneath him seeped into his clothes, effectively wetting them.

Castiel looked down at him, breathtaking smile, just for him. He loved how Dean teased him, it was always some kind of sexual innuendo about the Alpha wanting him. “Merry Christmas, Alpha”

Dean pulled him down against him in the snow, sealing their lips in an aggressive and consuming embrace. “Merry Christmas Omega”

 

**End**


End file.
